A Cup Of Tea
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Paul Blaisdell gets to know Peter's father better. Set during the first season.


A Cup of Tea

By Diane Klepper

(Author's Note: Paul Blaisdell gets to know Peter's father better. Set during the first season.)

Paul Blaisdell sat in his car watching the lone man sitting at the outside table drinking tea. Part of him wanted to just start his car and get to work but he knew he had to somehow get to know this man who was the biological father of his son. Technically Paul had no claim on Peter. Fostering usually stopped when the child legally became an adult but by the time Peter reached eighteen he was as much his child as his biological daughters. Peter lived with the Blaisdells until he finished the police academy. After Peter was on the force three months he had enough money saved to get his first apartment. Paul remembered the day Peter moved out like it was yesterday.

Paul sat in his chair reading his newspaper. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Peter was holding a box that contained his train set. Paul smiled. The train set was something that him and Annie got Peter his first Christmas at the Blaisdells. The fact that Peter was taking it with him to his new apartment made Paul smile. Their mutual love of trains helped them bond during Peter's first few months with the Blaisdells. Paul put the paper on the end table next to his chair. He then took off his glasses and put them on top of the paper. He stood up and met Peter in the entryway. Paul smiled. "Well kid I see you already to go."

Peter smiled. "Yeah .I have a few more boxes in my room .I'll get them next weekend."

"Do you need help moving them into your new apartment?"

Peter smirked. "No Carolyn and Kelly are waiting outside. Thanks you letting me borrow your car. I can put a lot more boxes in your trunk then mine. Carolyn said she will drive it back tonight."

Peter chuckled. "You and your sports cars Give me a sedan any day of the week. I don't know how you constantly squeeze your body into them."

Paul laughed. "Hey come on .I am in a police cruiser all week I want something a little more stylish when I'm off work."

Paul smiled. "Does Epstein let you drive yet?

'No .Eppy said I'm still too green .He says that of I'm still alive in three months will discuss it again. I like Eppy but he has so many rules I don't think I'll ever remember them all."

Paul laughed. "I think he makes them up as he goes along. Peter, just remember the important ones. They can save your life."

"I will."

Before Peter could say anything else Annie came out of the kitchen carrying three casserole dishes covered in foil. "Honey I made you some dinners to take with you. I don't want you to eat take out every night."

Peter frowned. "Mom I know how to cook you taught me."

Annie smiled. "I know that Peter but I also know you are going to put in long hours and I want you to eat something besides left over pizza when you come home from work."

Peter kissed Annie on the top of her head. "Mom I promise I'll eat home a couple of days a week."

Annie smiled. "Good .I'll expect you to come over next Sunday for dinner. I'll put these dishes in the car."

Paul opened the front door and let Annie out of the house. Peter was about to follow Annie out the door when he heard Paul say, "Son don't forget this place will always be your home."

Peter turned and smiled at Paul. "I know that I love you too, Dad."

Paul returned to the present. He opened his car door and closed and locked it. He walked over to the table Caine was sitting at. "Master Caine."

Caine stood up and asked. " Captain Blaisdell is Peter injured?"

Paul smiled. "Peter is fine He is spending the day with Annie. I was thinking it is about time we get to know each other better Do you mind if I join you for tea?"

Caine bowed his head. "I would be honored."

Paul smiled and sat down. A waiter came by a minute later and put another teacup on the table. Caine picked up the teapot on the table and filled Paul's cup with tea.

Paul picked up his cup and took a small sip. He then put the cup down on the table He miled. "I am glad you decided to stay. It means a lot to Peter to have you back in his life."

Caine smiled. "It also means a lot to Peter that he still has you in his life."

"But I am not really his father I never tried to replace you Peter means a lot to me and my family. I love him like a son."

Caine nodded. "He is your son as much as he is mine. It takes a special man to take in another man son and love him like his own."

Paul smiled. "Loving Peter was easy getting him to trust me was a lot more difficult."

Caine frowned. "It is hard for Peter to trust."

"I know .The first six months he was with us I think he was convinced that if he did anything bad we would send him back. About a month after we fostered him Peter had a terrible nightmare and he tried to run away." Paul's mind wandered to the night almost twelve years ago,

Peter screamed and sat up in his bedHe wiped away a few of the tears that was falling down his cheeks and looked around the room he was in. For a minute he thought he was back in the orphanage, but the room he was in only had one bed in it. He was in the Blaisdell's home and he knew his scream must of woke up the entire house He quickly got out of bed and ran to his closet. Peter knew they would want to send him back for disturbing the rest of the family. He quickly put a pair of jean over his pajama bottoms. He then put a sweater over his pajama top. He thought if he left quickly he could sneak out of the house before Captain Blaisdell checked on him. There was no way he was going back to the orphanage. Peter remembered stories his father told him about his great-grandfather wandering across America after he left China. I could do the same thing. I can wander around until I find my path, he thought.

Peter put on his sneakers and quickly tied them. He then went back to the closet and took out a suitcase and put it on top of his bed. He opened the suitcase and threw in some underwear and an extra pair of jeans and two t-shirts. He closed his suitcase and was about to head out the door when suddenly the door opened and he heard Paul's voice say, "Peter what are you doing?"

Peter looked at Paul and said sadly. "I'm sorry Captain Blaisdell. I didn't mean to scream and wake you up."

Paul smiled at him. "It's okay Son .everybody has bad dreams every once in a while. I'm just wondering why you are dressed and have a suitcase packed in the middle of the night."

"Just give me a head start .I promise I'll never bother you again .I just can't go back to the orphanage."

Paul looked confused. "Peter .I'm not going to send you back to the orphanage . When Annie and I took you out I thought you knew it was for good .Peter your family."

"But I'm not really family I'm just an orphan kid you felt sorry for."

Paul frowned. "Peter we love you .We took you in because we care about you "

Peter wiped a few tears from his eyes. "But why me .there were a lot of other kids there .Why did you pick me?"

Paul chuckled. "Kid .I don't think I can put it into words When I first met you I saw something special You had such a chip on your shoulder .but you had such a good heart. The Director told me that you got into a lot of fights but most of the time you were defending the younger children."

"Mr. Murphy kept punishing me whenever I go into a fight. He said he appreciated that I wanted to help the younger children but he told me that I should of told one of the counselors instead of taking matters into me own hand,"

Paul smiled. "Mr. Murphy was right even cops have to call back up. Peter I want you to know there is nothing you can do that will make us send you back. This is your home and we are your family."

Before Peter could reply Kelly ran into the room and ran into her father's arms. "Daddy I had a bad dream I can't fall back asleep."

Paul picked up his youngest daughter and smiled. "That seems to be going around tonight Do you want me to tell you a story?"

Kelly frowned. "Can Peter tell me a story instead .he tells really good stories."

Paul looked at Peter and smiled. "Well Kid you're a big brother now part of the job is to tell little sisters stories you up to it."  
>.<p>

Peter smiled. "Yeah Come on Kelly."

Paul lowered Kelly to the floor and she ran to her room. Paul looked at Peter and smiled. "You okay now Son."

Peter smiled and hugged Paul. "Thanks for stopping me from doing something stupid." and then he headed to Kelly's room. .

Paul smiled as he watched his son leave the room. "Anytime, Son."

Paul found himself in the present sitting next to Caine. "It wasn't always easy with Peter but he was worth it."

Caine smiled. "It was never easy with Peter even as a small child he was strong willed He takes a lot after his mother"

Paul chuckled. "Peter told me his mother looked like Rhonda Fleming."

"Laura did she was beautiful on both the inside and the outside. When Laura became sick her biggest regret was that she wouldn't see Peter grow up."

Paul smiled. "I'm sure she would be proud of him Annie and I are very proud about how Peter turned out.".

Caine nodded. "She would be just like I am."

Paul frowned. "Maybe you should tell Peter that .he thinks that you are upset with him because he became a cop and carries a gun."

Caine shrugged. "Peter is like he has always been. Even as a small child he always wanted to protect the innocent I guess before the temple was destroyed I always assumed he would follow in my footsteps like I did my father's."

"But he followed his foster father's footsteps instead."

Caine smiled. "He followed a man he loved and respected like I did. Captain Blaisdell I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For taking Peter out of the orphanage .For giving him a family .For being a father for him when I could not."

Paul smiled. "I have done a lot of things in my life that I am not proud of Taking Peter out of the orphanage and giving him a home and a family is something I'm proud of Did Peter ever tell you how we met?"

"Peter told me that he met you when you were giving a lecture on police work at the orphanage."

Paul smiled "No that was the first time we talked. I met him a week earlier at the police precinct."

Paul walked up the steps of the 101st and head to the front desk. He smiled at the officer manning the desk," Good morning, Jim."

"Morning Captain." The officer handed Blaisdell a stack of messages and said, "Captain. There is a Mr. Murphy waiting in your office to speak to you."  
>Blaisdell nodded and then he walked to his office. He saw a middle- aged man with thinning black hair sitting in a chair. Paul smiled at the man who was the director of the local orphanage. "Good morning, Bob. "<p>

Bob Murphy smiled at him. "Good morning, Paul. I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Paul smiled. "No .I was going to call you later this morning to verify my lecture for next week."

Bob nodded. "I had to pick up one of my boys. I thought that since I was here anyway I would verify your lecture for next week."

Paul frowned. "What is it this time shoplifting?"

"No runaway. We found him missing after roll call this morning. He snuck out in the middle of the night. One of your officers found him at the bus station this morning."

"Where was he going?"

"He was headed for northern California .That was how we found him .I called the police and told them to look for him at the bus station."

"Why was he going there?"

Murphy frowned. "He grew up in a Shaolin Temple in Braniff, California. His mother died when he was two and his father was raising him there.. From what little Peter told me about his family his father is buried near the temple."

Paul took off his coat and put it on a hook by his chair. He then sat down at his desk on his desk chair " I know about the Shaolin's because Chinatown is part of my district but I never knew they had any templesin America.""

Murphy frowned. "Apparently this was the only one. I did some research after Peter Caine was brought in. The temple was destroyed by a mysterious fire. A lot of people thought the fire was deliberate but nobody could prove it."

"  
>If this Caine kid was living in California where was he sent to an orphanage here?"<p>

Murphy frowned.. "The priest who contacted us asked if we could send him to a orphanage in another state. He thought the boy would be better off if he got a fresh state away from the temple's destruction and the death of his father. Since we have relationships with orphanages around the country we were able to find a space for Peter Caine here."

Paul smiled. "It sounds like you like this kid."

"I do .I've see a lot of kids come and go through the system. Some of them are lost causes. They are so traumatized by their lives before we get them there is really nothing we can do for them but keep them safe until they turn eighteen and then let them loose on society"

Paul nodded. 'That when they come to me .but you don't see Peter as a lost cause."

Murphy chuckled. 'I don't know how to describe Peter Caine. One minute he's like a lost puppy who has been abandoned .the next he attacks three bullies to help the younger kids. The problem is that he needs a family and unfortunately at his age its very hard to find long term families . And now the kid has made things worse for himself was his second attempt at running away That means he gets sent to Pineridge again".

Paul frowned. Prinridge was more a prison then a home and kids were only sent there when they were being punished for various crimes. "When was he at Pineridge.?

Murphy frowned. "When e first got here he got into a lot of fights If you get into more then two fights you are automatically sent there for three months."

"You don't think he deserved that punishment?"  
>.<p>

Murphy smiled. "Like I said I don't think he is a bad kid .He just never fit in When he first came here he was bald you know these kids anything they see as being different ,,,they make fun of it Even in school he struggles he's not stupid but his schooling at the temple was so different from public school."

Paul frowned. "Bob Do you think it will help him to have a friend?"

"A friend?"

Paul smiled. "I could come in the day before my lecture and run into him. You said he likes to protect the younger children. Maybe I can even convince him to come to my lecture."

Bob Murphy smiled. "I guess it can't hurt but I can't guarantee he will respond to you."

Paul stood up and smiled. "I'll see you next Tuesday and we'll see what happens."

Murphy stood up and shook Paul's hand. "I'll see you then."

Paul walked to the door and opened it. Bob Murphy walked out the door and headed to bench where a tall, thin boy with black hair and hazel eyes sat..

Murphy frowned. "Come on Peter it time to go home."

Peter angrily said, "It's not a home it's a orphanage."

"Well Kid it's a warm bed and three meals a day .there are a lot of worse places out there. Let's go."

Paul watched them walk out and frowned. ""Well Peter Caine hopefully I can get through to you."

Paul found himself in the present sitting next to Peter's father. Caine smiled. "I am glad you were able to get through to our son."

"I am glad too. "

Paul took another sip of his tea and then put the cup down.. "Caine do you ever wonder how different Peter's live would have been if you two weren't separated for fifteen years?"

Caine lifted up his teacup and smiled. "Peter is Peter even as a small child he was always curious about everything and asked many questions."

Paul chuckled. "I can't argue with that .but I have to admit there were times when I wished he had a few less questions."

Both men shared a smile. Caine took another sip of his tea and then put the cup down, "Peter also always wanted to protect people who were younger and weaker than him."

"That also hasn't changed .but there were times when I wished the kid would wait for backup instead of running into dangerous situations."

Caine nodded. "I wish Peter and I were not separated for fifteen years but I feel we had to be separated so we would both follow our true path."

"True path?"

Caine smiled. "Everyone has a path they must follow .part of Peter's path was to become part of your family. When we lived in the Temple, Peter often yearned to be part of the world outside the Temple .the real world as Peter put it. .I think it was Peter's destiny to find you .Peter has grown up to be a fine man a lot of that is due to the love and support he got from you and your family."

Paul smiled. "He gave a lot to us too .You know Caine when you first came back I was a little nervous I didn't want to lose Peter."

Caine smiled. "You will never lose Peter .he carries you and your family in his heart. I will always be grateful. to you Captain Blaisdell. You gave Peter something I couldn't you gave our son a mother and sisters. Peter once asked me if he would ever have another mother I told him I do not know .but I know if Laura could of handpicked new parents for Peter she would of picked you and Annie."

Paul smiled. "Hey maybe together we keep Peter out of trouble."

Caine laughed. "I think it will take more then the two of us to keep Peter out of trouble."

"It's okay we can always call for backup."


End file.
